1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supply fitting for gas cylinder valves, particularly of acetylene cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supply fittings previously employed to fill gas cylinders must be secured to the gas cylinder valve by means of a U-shaped clamp. For that purpose it is necessary carefully to check the position in which the supply fitting is attached and firmly to screw the U-shaped clamp in position while making sure that the supply fitting is tightly attached. For this reason the mounting of such supply fittings on gas cylinder valves is rather complicated and time-consuming.